


blodbylgje

by zlrdmr



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlrdmr/pseuds/zlrdmr
Summary: Бьерну Железнобокому не нужен щит, что разлетится в щепки, меж его ребер давно звенит металл, хоть как в набат в них бей, хоть секи наотмашь топором. Кровавые волны омоют его ноги, розовой пеной стекут по носкам сапог. Сердце Бьерна не ищи за легкими, в тягучем скрипе драккара давно уж оно.





	blodbylgje

**Author's Note:**

> За несколько месяцев до битвы за Каттегат.

_\- Что ты видишь?_

_\- Власть. Власть конунга._

_\- Власть всегда опасна. Она привлекает худших и развращает лучших. Я никогда не просил о власти. она дается только тем, кто готов склониться,_ _чтобы ее подобрать._

***

Бьерну плевать, кто был с его матерью в постели в день, когда он был зачат. Хоть сто раз в содеянном покайся - он отцом признает того, кто Железнобоким нарек, взял на драккар в свой первый набег.

Бьерн Железнобокий дает великой воительнице думать, что она добралась до его сердца. Но не ищи его сердце за легкими, в тягучем и редком скрипе драккара давно уж оно; в суховее Сахары его с присвистом дыханье; в тепле медвежьей шкуры закипает кровь.

Все, что ты хочешь найти у Бьерна, где угодно, но только не у него.

Черный как смоль мех нисколь не тяжелит ему плечи. Он не признается, что самое тяжелое, когда-либо попадавшее ему в руки - наследие отца. Если Рагнар когда и хотел себя вышколить, в костре раскалить, в прорубь заледеневшего фьорда окунуть да выбить всю дурь молотом по наковальне - он возродил это в Бьерне.

Он отнял у него то, что могло сделать его слабым, считай: отнял все. Но старший сын снес, обжился в далекой охотничьей хижине, свежевал, сдирал шкуры и пускал кишки. Пока не оброс броней, что дали ему боги.

И теперь Бьерну Железнобокому не нужен щит, что разлетится в щепки от удара топора.

Он пытался любить столько, сколько отец точно не пытался. Не выбирал из толпы самых доступных и распутных. Как лягушки, истерично крича, идут к удаву - сумасбродно запрыгивают к Бьерну в постель жены королей и великие воительницы отдают свое сердце. Железнобокий сжирает их целиком, как будто так и надо.

А все - чтобы не быть бессердечным, обрученным с войной и морем; на щеках вместо слез высыхает морская соль.

Но он был. Кровавые волны омывали ему ноги, розовой пеной стекая по носкам сапог, и кровь павших питала его, заводила сердце каждый раз, когда то благоговейно замирало, чтобы забрать жизнь.

Ты можешь назваться его братом, отрадно обнять и во всю глотку орать "Skol!", до трещин стукаясь рогом эля. Но будешь ли ты кричать имя Тора, пока гребни волн хлеще топора бьют твой драккар, норовя утащить на дно? Что сожмешь в руке, ступая в пасть Ёрмунганду - латунный крест или железный молот?

Железнобокому горн да молитва вёльвы заменят вранье скальдов, что медом льют себе в уши тщеславные конунги, ярлы. В христианском чертоге, вышагивая принцесс и герцогов меж, как на первом тинге с меча поцелует землю и соль. Да не забудут саксы первородный страх и ужас, да возрадуются асы и ваны.

Что видит Бьерн, взирая с горы на родной Каттегат?

_Всю ту же власть, за которой он не готов склониться, чтобы ее подобрать._

Но там есть то, с чего все началось. И он должен это отвоевать. Да простят ему боги смерть родного брата.

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, давайте забудем абсолютно нелепый канон и сделаем вид, что не видели финал сезона.


End file.
